Love and Peppers
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki wants Usagi-san to eat peppers. some fluff, random oneshot


**Disclaimer: As always, I own nother but the random ideas in my brain.**

**This just popped into my head out of nowhere…honest, I was just staring out the window, watching the 50 ants or so on the sidewalk and somehow, my mind just began to formulate this. Don't ask why, it just did.**

"Misaki, did you put green peppers in this?" Akihiko asked, poking his food tentatively with a chop stick.

"Yes, and you are going to eat it."

In response, Usagi shoved the bowl away and started on the meat.

"Usagi-san, you have to learn to eat peppers."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Misaki was getting exasperated. He sighed. "Please, just eat a little."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because they're gross."

"Dammit, Usagi-san!" He paused. "Fine, we'll try it another way. How did your mom get you to eat peppers?"

"She never got me to eat anything."

"Then how come you haven't died of malnutrition yet?"

"The nannies made sure I ate."

"Did they make you eat peppers?"

"…no."

"Liar, what did they do?"

"They dipped them in honey, it gave them more flavor, but not so sweet as to be offputting."

Misaki immediately got up and went to the kitchen. He searched high and low before cursing angrily. Usagi-san hated sweets, so he didn't bother keeping things like honey in the house. "I'm going to the store to get some honey," he called to Usagi, whom he'd thought was still in the dining room. Instead, Usagi was in the doorway. Misaki jerked back in surprise.

"You know," Usagi-san's lips were twisting into a smirk. "Honey isn't the only sweet I like."

"Oh? Do you want me to pick something else up as well?"

"I meant you, Misaki. I think peppers would taste delicious if they tasted like you."

Misaki flinched. How had he not seen this coming? "B-baka Usagi-san. I don't taste like honey."

"Oh but you do taste sweet." Usagi held up a pepper. To his amazement, Usagi-san popped it into his mouth. Misaki was about to say good job but Usagi swooped down and captured the boys lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hmm," Usagi murmured as he released Misaki. "It seems I was right before, peppers are still gross."

Misaki looked almost livid and Usagi hastily amended, "You are absolutely succulent, my lovely little Misaki. God, I can't believe I tainted your pure sweetness with that disgusting pepper taste."

Misaki sputtered. "D-don't talk like you're writing a BL novel!" he shrieked, tearing away and bolting to his room.

He didn't even make it to the door. On the top floor, he was abruptly yanked off his feet and dragged from the hall and into Usagi-san's bedroom, where he remained the rest of the night.

…_the next morning…_

"Never ever again, am I ever serving peppers," Misaki muttered darkly as he prepared breakfast. "Never ever ever!"

Then it clicked into place.

_(a/n this reads like the blurbs in the tv show)_

_**Usagi-san…**_

_**Never eats peppers…**_

_**Ate peppers**_

**_(+)_**

_**Kissed me**_

_**(+)**_

_**Did stuff to me**_

_**(=)**_

_**Me never serving him peppers again...**_

Misaki collapsed on the floor. "Don't tell me he planned this all along," he moaned darkly.

"Misaki, why are you on the floor?"

Misaki looked up at Usagi-san, standing over him.

"I'm realizing that I'm an idiot."

"Oh." Not even bothering to ask why, he went on, "Can you make some peppers?"

"For breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I really want Misaki for breakfast as well."

"GET OUT!!!"

Usagi bent down to pull Misaki up for an earth shattering kiss before setting him back down again. "I love you, Misaki."

"Yeah yeah," Misaki replied, blushing as he turned away. After Usagi-san left the kitchen, he murmured, "I love you too."

**The end…aww, all the ants are gone.**

**Anyway, please review. And for the record, though most of you will probably find it totally disgusting, peppers dunked in honey are the only way I'll eat peppers. It doesn't even work on all peppers, just green ones, but it still works.**

**Misaki: Chey-chan…**

**Me: Yes?**

**Misaki: You're weird.**

**Me: I accept that**

**Misaki: And that makes you weirder.**

**Me: I know**

**Misaki: Whatever…**

**Please review XDDDDDD**


End file.
